Stormtime Snuggles
by Timetrixter22
Summary: When Rod and Nicky are stuck inside during a storm, what are they to do. Play a few games? No. Watch a few movies? Yes. Get scared out of their minds? Most certainly. And of course, snuggle.


Stormtime Snuggles

A/N: I . . . really don't have anything to say, except for look out for the fluff. Beware the fluff. Also, I own nothing featured here, though I wish I did.

Q

"Rod"

"What Nicky?

"I'm booorreeeedddd"

Rod put down the book he was currently reading _Broadway Musicals of the 1950's_, the inevitable sequel to _Broadway Musicals of the 1940's. _"Well what do you want me to do about it"

"You wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"I dunno"

"Well if you don't know what game you want to play, than why did you bother asking" Rod said irritatedly, the constant thrum of rain on the windows was giving him a mild headache, making him more easily irritated.

"Aww, I'm sorry Rod, how about Monopoly"?

"No, you're terrible with money, fake or otherwise, you'd be broke in five minutes"

"How about scrabble?"

"I am not getting into another argument with you about whether or not irregardless is a word"

"Sorry?"

"No need to apologize"

"No I meant how about Sorry"

"No"

"Boggle?"

"Do I need to point you back to Scrabble?"

"Clue?"

"NEVER AGAIN! Umm, I mean I don't think so"

"Why not"

"Because Nicky, for the last time, Suicide is not an option, it is impossible for Mr. Black to have killed himself in the ball room with the rope"

"But"

"No"

"Bu-"

"No"

"But what if he-" Rod merely glared at Nicky over his spectacles. "OK, well, how about we watch a movie instead?"

"What movie?"

"It's a surprise"

Rod considered it for a few moments for sighing, "Fine"

"Oh you're gonna love this one Rod, it's a classic" Sliding the DVD out of it's case, Nicky inserted the disc into the player and started the film. After a few minutes of old previews, the screen blackened before fading back into view. A picturesque forest appeared with a beautiful castle in the background.

"Really Nicky,_ Beauty and the Beast_?"

"Oh come on Rod, you know you love it"

"Nicky I haven't seen it in twenty years"

"Relax, I'm gonna make some popcorn"

Sinking into the couch, Rod grumbled "Nicky, I swear you can be so childish"

Q

_91 minutes later_

"BWAAAA"

"Calm down Rod, it's OK"

"I-It's just so TOUCHING!"

"Shh, it's OK, here," Nicky reached over to the side table and grabbed a box of tissues, "blow into this." Rod merely nodded, grabbing a handful of tissues and sneezing into them deeply.

After another few minutes Rod managed to calm himself down enough to stop sniffling. "Feel better now?"

"Yes Nicky, very much, thank you"

"Alright, so, you want to watch another movie"

"Sure, but can I pick this time"

"Whatever you want buddy"

"Alright then, we're watching _Terms of Endearment_"

"No" was Nicky's immediate response. He remembered what had happened the _last_ time Rod had watched that, and he didn't want his fur getting any greener.

"But"

"No"

"Oh alright then, I suppose I can search through that old box of movies Kate sent over." Standing, Rod shuffled over to a small box that was fitted neatly into the corner.

"Hey Rod, you know there's a bigger box over there right"

"Nicky"

"Yeah"

"Those are movies Trekkie sent over"

"Oh"

"Yes"

"Well we could still-"

"No"

"Alright"

"Now, lets see what we have here". Just as Rod finished speaking, thunder shook the apartment.

"OK Nicky, I'll put the movie in, and you turn out any extra lights"

"OK Rod"

As Nicky shuffled away to check on the light situation, Rod turned back to the movies. "Hmm, _I know what you did Last Summer_, sounds like a romantic film." Without a seconds hesitation, Rod popped the featureless disc in, carefully placing _Beauty and the Beast_ back in it's case. Nicky walked back into the room toting a large blanket over his shoulder, having turned all the lights in the apartment out including the one in the living room.

"Ready Rod"

"I'm ready Nicky"

Just as the two were about to start the movie, a gurgling came from over head, followed by muted dull whumps. "I told Gary something was wrong with our plumbing."

"I know, it kinda sounds like someones walking down the hallway"

"Oh well, lets get started." With that Rod hit play and the movie began.

Q

A/N: O.K. Originally this was going to be a one shot, but then I figured, why not go for two. So if you want to find out what happens to our two favorite puppets, review.

P.S. Virtual Cookie for anyone who gets the Clue/Cluedo reference.

P.S.S I will not update until I get one review, muhahahaha, because otherwise my self-esteem is damaged.


End file.
